Sal de mi cuerpo
by sagawinchester
Summary: [Two-shot] La primera Kenpachi, la shinigami más poderosa del Seireitei cuya insaciable sed de sangre es legendaria. Todo comenzó muchos años atrás en el mundo humano, cuando Unohana conoció al verdadero poder detrás de su renombre. (Rated T pero no estoy muy segura, jaja)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo un two-shot de Unohana y Kenpachi, me ha rondado la cabeza desde anoche y pues, ya está, tenía que escribirla. Básicamente es una explicación que inventé sobre el núcleo de su poder y sus** ** _no-dichos_** **sentimientos a Zaraki TuT creo que ya sabrán que me gustan como pareja, y a ustedes también, o no estarían leyendo xD Eh, bueno, supongo que me inspiré en Penny Dreadful para crear esta historia, (tal vez después suba algún fic de esta serie). Espero que les guste, dejen su review :3 ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **SAL DE MI CUERPO**

 **Capítulo uno: Yachiru.**

Era una tarde lluviosa cuando el doctor notificó la hora de muerte de Yachiru. La enfermera asintió en silencio y terminó de llenar los datos en el acta de defunción. Una miserable más cuya vida o muerte no le afectaba a nadie. Otro nombre sin rostro para el archivo y otro cuerpo que iría a la fosa común.

Unohana observaba su cuerpo inerte desde la puerta, las llagas y cortadas supuraban pus y sangre manchando su nívea piel. El cabello revuelto, la espuma en la boca y los ojos en blanco. La imagen la repugnó, pero no se permitió desviar la mirada. A eso se había reducido su ahora nula existencia en el mundo humano.

Diez años había vivido con su familia, hasta que por motivos matrimoniales su padre asesinó a su madre y después se suicidó. Su alma se fue al infierno por los crímenes atroces en vida, claro está, pero su madre fue enviada a la Sociedad de Almas y fue entonces cuando Yachiru presenció el primer entierro del alma. Su corta edad no le permitía hacer conjeturas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el shinigami le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien.

Tres años más viviendo con parientes lejanos que se preocupaban por su bienestar y cuando no pudieron o no quisieron hacerse cargo de ella la enviaron al orfanato. El Estado ni siquiera se molestó en introducir su información en el instituto, sólo era un refugio temporal hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudieran echarla a la calle sin remordimientos. Nadie iba a adoptar a una niña de trece años, no valía la pena hacer el papeleo.

Yachiru se volvió retraída y taciturna, antisocial. Era difícil entablar una conversación con alguien al tiempo que se preocupaba por no parecer un bicho raro. Las encargadas del lugar solían hacer comentarios del tipo "cuenta regresiva para deshacernos de esta mocosa".

Tenía diecisiete años cuando su vida dio un giro inesperado. Se encontraba en el dormitorio del orfanato, una noche sin luna si bien recordaba. Unos minutos después de que se apagaran las luces y los niños se fueran a sus respectivas camas, Yachiru escuchó que la llamaban.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero lo percibió como si se lo hubieran dicho al oído.

Se sentó en la cama y giró la cabeza a ambos lados en caso de que fuera algún niño jugándole una broma, pero no había nadie prestándole atención. Algunos ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, no se atrevían a contradecir las reglas de la directora. "No estar despiertos después de que se apaguen las luces, no deambular por el dormitorio y no armar escándalo."

La voz la llamó nuevamente, esta vez pudo escucharla mejor.

 _ **Yachiru.**_

Sabiendo que era contra las normas pero al mismo tiempo presa de su curiosidad, Yachiru bajó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. El aire de afuera hacía chocar las ramas contra el cristal, provocando un tamborileo y un rasguño persistente. Se quedó algunos minutos observando la ornamentación del marco y entonces decidió que era mejor volver a la cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Era probable que la directora fuera a hacer una visita y si la encontrada levantada las consecuencias serían muy malas.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Únicamente el delgado camisón la cubría aquella noche. La temperatura descendió ocho o diez grados, asemejando el suelo a un lago congelado.

 _ **Yachiru.**_

La voz de nuevo, esta vez estaba segura que no había sido su imaginación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –susurró.

 _ **Yachiru.**_

Sintió otro escalofrío y se apresuró a regresar a la calidez de su cama. Apenas había terminado de taparse con las cobijas cuando vio que una sombra en forma de serpiente se arrastraba hacia ella. Se le heló la sangre y se quedó petrificada cuando vislumbró que una mano surgía de la sombra, reptando lentamente por la cama. Se tapó hasta la cabeza y repitió en modo de mantra que la dejara en paz. No sabía lo que era, pero algo que provocaba esa sensación no podía ser bueno.

-Déjame, déjame…

 _ **Yachiru.**_

 _ **Yachiru.**_

 _ **Yachiru.**_

La mano arrancó de un jalón las cobijas y Yachiru chilló de terror. Un grito desgarrador que les puso la piel de gallina a los presentes.

-¡Yachiru!

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y enfocar la vista en la niña que le hablaba. Miró a su alrededor, consciente del público y del espectáculo que había armado. El grito sonó distante para ella, pero si todos estaban despiertos y cuchicheando sin dejar de señalarla, supuso que no había sido de ese modo. Las luces se encendieron de súbito y la directora entró enojada al dormitorio atándose el albornoz alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –el enojo en su voz era perceptible.

-Es Yachiru, señorita –respondió una niña de cabello rubio.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Yachiru? Conoces bien las reglas.

-L-Lo siento, señorita –tartamudeó-, había…había algo en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Era…como una sombra…un…

-Si dices "fantasma" te quedarás sin cenar dos días –exclamó la mujer-. Ya estás grande para creer en esas cosas. Deja de inventarte historias de terror para espantar a los niños. Deberías comportarte a la altura y dejar esos juegos.

-Pero sé lo que vi –replicó Yachiru.

-¡Silencio! Ni una palabra más. Vuelvan todos a sus respectivas camas, es mi única advertencia. Si vuelvo a escuchar un ruido después de que haya salido por esa puerta todos estarán castigados.

Salió a paso rápido del dormitorio y cerró con llave. Los niños veían a Yachiru como si fuera un fenómeno, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Yachiru se tapó con las cobijas y trató de ignorar los murmullos a su alrededor.

Luego de algunas horas despertó empapada en sudor al sentir que alguien la observaba. Probablemente fueran los niños, pero se sentía diferente, opresivo, como si no pudiera respirar ni moverse. La temperatura era casi insoportable, pero al parecer era la única que sentía el cambio. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y no sabía si era sólo el frío o también el miedo.

 _¿Miedo de qué? De la sombra._

 _ **No temas**_ , susurró.

Debajo de la cama. La voz había salido debajo de la cama. Se armó de valor y se puso boca abajo. _Es sólo mi imaginación_. Asomó la cabeza lentamente, como si temiera lo peor. Únicamente estaban sus zapatillas y algunas motitas de polvo. Dejó salir la respiración sin ser consciente de que la había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento. Volvió a su posición original y se tapó nuevamente tratando de relajar su semblante. _Un fantasma, qué tontería_. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si estuviera sosteniendo un yunque en cada uno.

Y de nuevo esa sensación. No podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía respirar. Se abrió un hueco en medio de la cama justo donde Yachiru reposaba y comenzó a succionarla. El terror corría por sus venas y llenaba todo su cuerpo, nadie parecía consciente de su estado. La sombra surgió nuevamente y tomó forma de serpiente, de gárgola, de gato, de cabra y finalmente de hombre.

 _ **Eres mía, Yachiru.**_

 _No, no, no, no. Déjame en paz. Ayuda, por favor, alguien. Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda…_

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –el grito rasgó el aire de la habitación, provocando un sobresalto general.

-¡Yachiru! ¡Yachiru!

La directora la sacudió por los hombros y golpeó varias veces sus mejillas para que reaccionara. Yachiru pataleó y lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndose presa y al mismo tiempo consciente de que podía moverse sin problemas. Abrió los ojos aterrada por la presencia del hombre, pero ahí únicamente estaban los niños y la directora viéndola como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

La explicación fue innecesaria, o mejor dicho no se molestaron en tomarle declaración. La mujer llamó a las autoridades y arreglaron el traslado al hospital psiquiátrico esa misma noche. Yachiru entonces supo que estaba perdida. Si la historia era poco creíble cuando estaba en el orfanato, en aquel lugar ni siquiera la tomarían en cuenta. Sobrevivió dos años más sumida en un estado entre la inconsciencia y la alerta permanente. Dormía poco, comía poco, gritaba mucho por las noches al recordar aquel suceso y la violencia en su comportamiento se incrementó considerablemente. Los medicamentos que le suministraban no hacían más que derretirle el cerebro poco a poco y la terapia de shock la dejaba aturdida y babeando por horas hasta que sus neuronas volvían a hacer sinapsis correctamente.

Yachiru yacía en la cama con las correas atadas en las muñecas. Las lágrimas secas y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en el techo. No percibía nada, no pensaba con claridad y no quería hacerlo porque era de vuelta a lo mismo. La sombra, la sombra, la sombra…

 _ **Te ves deplorable**_ , no había burla en su voz.

Yachiru giró la cabeza, sin ánimos para gritar ni mover un sólo músculo más.

 _ **Mírate, ¿qué te han hecho, Yachiru?**_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –su voz salió áspera, sin fuerza.

 _ **Tu cuerpo.**_

Yachiru frunció el ceño, un movimiento apenas perceptible. Sabía que el personal del hospital la estaba observando, pero no se esforzó por disimular el movimiento de sus labios hacia la nada.

-¿Por qué?

 _ **Necesito de ti tanto como tú necesitas de mí. Yo puedo sacarte de este lugar. Yo puedo regresarte tu libertad.**_

Yachiru lo consideró un momento. ¿Por qué se molestaba siquiera? Aquella figura no era real, no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto, era una pérdida de tiempo.

 _ **Y hablando de tiempo**_ , respondió la sombra leyéndole la mente, **_nunca más tendrás que contarlo._**

-¿Quién eres?

 _ **Tengo muchos nombres.**_

-¿Qué eres?

La sombra se personificó entonces de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella vez. Ya era un hombre, ya era un monstruo, una serpiente, una araña, un cuervo…

 _ **Soy un demonio. Comprenderás que mi poder es superior, inimaginable.**_

-¿Por qué necesitas de mí?

 _ **El alma humana es sorprendente. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que hay después de la muerte?**_

Yachiru recordó al shinigami que tantos años atrás había venido a llevarse el alma de su madre. Le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. ¿Había sido real? El recuerdo parecía provenir de una dimensión desconocida, muy lejana en tiempo y espacio.

 _ **Ese hombre se llevó a tu madre a un lugar mejor. ¿No te gustaría ser como él? ¿No te gustaría conocer aquel lugar? ¿No te gustaría volver a ver a tu madre? ¿No te gustaría, Yachiru?**_

La voz adquiría diferentes tonos en cada oración, pero a Yachiru todos le parecían monótonos, como si los produjera una especie de máquina. ¿Qué responder? En primer lugar, ¿por qué creerle a un demonio? La tradición decía que eran malos. Pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar en su lugar en esos momentos? Movió la mano y se hizo consciente de las correas que la sujetaban a la cama.

 _ **Acéptame en tu cuerpo y juntos haremos grandes cosas, Yachiru.**_

Por primera vez en casi diez años, Yachiru sonrió. El demonio la observó fijamente y se acercó a ella. Le acarició el cabello negro, que caía sobre sus hombros como dos cortinas. El rostro estaba pálido y las mejillas succionadas haciendo más notorios sus pómulos. La piel casi traslúcida y los ojos de un tono azul sin brillo.

Yachiru no dijo nada, pero el demonio lo supo. Lo había aceptado en su cuerpo con esa simple sonrisa. Con las manos etéreas la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios, resecos por la deshidratación. Sabía a sangre y a desesperación, era un vacío asombroso. El demonio se introdujo lentamente por su cavidad y extendiéndose dentro de ella hasta cubrir cada célula de su cuerpo bebió su sangre y aspiró su oxígeno. Yachiru se retorció como si la piel le quemara por dentro. Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones desgastados se lo permitieron y empezó a sudar de tal manera que parecía derretirse ante las llamas del infierno.

El doctor y la enfermera la observaron sin dejar de tomar notas sobre lo que veían.

-No hay avances –exclamó el doctor.

Cuando el demonio abrió los ojos a través de Yachiru un destello rojo se hizo presente por sólo unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Ahora era suya, lo había conseguido.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte. En la semana subiré el otro. Gracias por leer, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte. La persona (¿chica?) que dejó el review me hizo darme cuenta de que no planteé bien el concepto del capítulo pasado jaja. Sí, Yachiru ya poseía poder espiritual (por lo cual fue capaz de ver al shinigami y por tal motivo el demonio la buscó) y cuando se unieron esta fuerza se incrementó. En resumen, Yachiru era mitad demonio cuando murió, pero a diferencia de la manera convencional, el demonio pudo entrar a la Sociedad de Almas y no fue expulsado con la muerte de su recipiente.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando (:**

 **SAL DE MI CUERPO**

 **Capítulo dos: Retsu.**

Yachiru estaba atrapada en su interior. El abismo negro al que cayó después de besar al demonio la sumió en un estado de agonía persistente que se intensificaba con cada segundo que perdía el control de su cuerpo. Veía todo a través de un cristal; el techo, el doctor, la enfermera tomando sus signos vitales, la máquina de electroshock y los leds encendiéndose cada que giraban la perilla.

El tratamiento al que fue sometida no le hizo el más mínimo efecto. De alguna forma se sentía como si pudiera vivir mil años, pero cada noche su cuerpo pesaba mil toneladas y el cansancio era insoportable. Era como si la energía se acumulara de golpe y tardara siglos en disolverse o abandonar su ser.

Seguía recluida en el hospital. El demonio le había dicho que podía liberarla, pero al parecer se refería a otra cosa. Su estado de ánimo no medró en los siguientes meses, pero los cardenales en su cuerpo fueron constantes. Se hacía daño a propósito porque la euforia que la invadía le hacía disfrutar del dolor. Las peleas con otros pacientes también la divertían, o mejor dicho divertían al demonio con el que compartía cuerpo. No sabía hasta qué punto su alma y el demonio eran dos seres diferentes. Cada día que pasaba parecía que se iban uniendo más y más hasta no saber dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro.

Los informes médicos iban de mal en peor. Duraba semanas en el cuarto acolchonado para que no se hiciera daño ella sola y las sesiones de electroshock eran más frecuentes.

Yachiru entró en pánico cuando el demonio la obligó a romperse un brazo ella sola, pero fue sólo un segundo porque después estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

 _ **Ya verás que hay placer en el dolor**_ , había dicho el demonio.

No era una decisión que pudiera desechar, ya que el cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo no podía controlarlo. Su voluntad era cada vez menor y el placer que sentía con la sangre manando de sus heridas se incrementaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Las heridas no sanaban adecuadamente y ella no se dejaba atender. El olor del pus le era indiferente, estaba segura que tarde o temprano también lo encontraría placentero. La enfermera se dio por vencida cuando se dio cuenta de que a Yachiru poco o nada le importaba su salud. El doctor duplicó la vigilancia y ahora tenía a alguien dándole reporte las veinticuatro horas del día sobre lo que hacía.

"Se está quitando las costras."

"Se rompió un dedo."

"Se arranca los cabellos."

"Se muerde los labios hasta que sangran."

 _ **Estás lista, Yachiru**_ , le dijo una noche el demonio.

-¿Lista para qué?

 _ **Para ser libre.**_

Después de eso el demonio se recluyó en su interior varios días y Yachiru recuperó el control de su cuerpo. No podía sentir su presencia, pero sabía que seguía ahí, al acecho. Todo el daño acumulado causado por la mala alimentación y las heridas le cayó encima y estuvo postrada en cama sin poder moverse. El dolor la hacía gritar, y gritar le causaba dolor. El doctor notó un cambio en ella a comparación de como la había visto hasta ahora y procedió con cautela para revisarla.

Tenía algunas costillas rotas, un derrame en el ojo, varios dedos fracturados y un sinfín de heridas infectadas. Le administraron más medicamento pero en el fondo sabían que no haría mucho efecto. Su respiración se acortaba a cada minuto y sus latidos eran más lentos. Tuvo una convulsión y luchó unos segundos más por mantenerse consciente y soportar el dolor, pero la voz del demonio en su interior repetía que ya era tiempo.

 _ **Déjate llevar, Yachiru. Todo va a estar bien. Estaremos juntos por siempre y nada podrá detenernos. Nos espera la gloria eterna en un mundo donde podremos desenvolvernos a placer.**_

Ella y el demonio eran uno solo. Yachiru se concentró en sentir la otra presencia en su interior hasta que su corazón se detuvo y el dolor desapareció de súbito. Apareció una larga cadena en su pecho y desde la puerta contempló lo que hasta hacía unos momentos había sido su cuerpo humano.

-Es hora –pronunció una voz.

Yachiru sabía lo que era. El entierro del alma. Por fin podría ver lo que venía a continuación. Se giró hacia la voz y vio al mismo shinigami que se había llevado a su madre. El hombre sacó su espada y le sonrió amablemente antes de ponerle el sello en la frente.

.

.

Su fiereza en la lucha aumentaba con cada victoria obtenida y la diversión de la pelea era su principal fuente de alimentación. Después de pasar un tiempo como criminal y de dominar todas las artes de la espada, Yachiru obtuvo el apodo de _Kenpachi_ y se convirtió en capitana del escuadrón once más rápido de lo previsto. La naturaleza de este grupo era como el paraíso mismo para ella. Todos la admiraban y la respetaban, pero ella sólo buscaba alguna forma de entrar en batalla.

Poco a poco se fue quedando sin oponentes dignos de su nivel y la fuerza del demonio se sintió menguar. Quería sangre y quería matar, pero de nada le valía con simplemente cometer un asesinato contra cualquier debilucho que se le cruzara; la batalla era lo importante. Luego de muchos años había aprendido que no valía la pena matar a alguien que no fuera capaz de hacerle ni una herida, mucho menos a alguien que le pedía misericordia. Todos eran escoria y la muerte sería algo demasiado bueno para ellos.

La desesperación de haberse quedado sin contrincantes la había llevado a inspeccionar toda la zona del Rukongai como su última alternativa, y fue precisamente en el distrito 80 donde lo encontró.

Era un niño simplemente, pero uno con naturaleza bestial y sed de sangre incontrolable. Un niño sin orígenes proveniente de la nada, sin otro propósito más que el de pelear. Yachiru había perdido el interés en el combate y se lamentaría toda su vida el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para complacer a Zaraki, quien reprimió su fuerza con tal de no acabar con la única persona que estaba a su altura.

La única cicatriz que tenía como recuerdo de esa pelea le quemaba a diario, como un recordatorio. El demonio estaba extasiado, quería más. Lo quería con tanto ahínco que logró el _bankai_ en un tiempo considerablemente corto. Y qué bankai tan perfecto el que poseía. Su poder era tan inmenso que Yachiru tuvo que aprender técnicas curativas para resistirlo. No le servía de nada en una pelea ya que su _zanpakutou_ en forma sellada era más que suficiente para acabar con cualquiera, pero se obligó a obtenerlo por el simple hecho de que quería pelear nuevamente con Zaraki. Con un arma como aquella tendría mucha más diversión y lo obligaría a utilizar su fuerza hasta ahora reprimida. El tiempo llegaría, de eso estaba segura.

Parecía que el demonio se había resignado a que no tendría peleas durante ese tiempo y entró en un estado de hibernación, guardando fuerzas para resurgir más poderoso que antes. Sabía bien que la voluntad de Yachiru era lo que los movía a ambos, a fin de cuentas su permiso para poseer su cuerpo era lo que había dado inicio a todo.

Yachiru estaba en un dilema por querer dejar atrás toda esa historia sangrienta que la precedía. A donde quiera que fuera escuchaba el nombre de "Yachiru Unohana, la primera Kenpachi", y era difícil pasar desapercibida, por lo que el demonio por fin le reveló su propio nombre y le dio autorización para utilizarlo. _Retsu_ *, era perfecto.

Cuando Zaraki se volvió capitán del onceavo escuadrón su relación con Unohana pasó de distante a inexistente. Se veían en los pasillos del Seireitei pero apenas si intercambiaban una mirada.

Unohana estaba fascinada por su simple presencia, el _reiatsu_ que emanaba por cada poro de su piel podría hacerla pedazos si tan sólo pudiera canalizarlo. Y lo mejor de todo era que su fuerza era única, era propia, no había tenido la necesidad de fusionarse con un demonio para lograr tales hazañas. En cierta medida la parte demoníaca de Unohana estaba celosa de Kenpachi Zaraki, pero el recuerdo de la pelea le había conferido el debido respeto.

.

.

La presencia del demonio era entonces tan tenue que Unohana pasó muchos años sin saber de él. Se dedicó de lleno a las artes médicas y rara vez sacaba su espada del cuartel. Tenía otras cosas en mente, la batalla fue olvidada por la ausencia del demonio y también su sed de sangre. Lo único extraño fue que su interés hacia Zaraki había aumentado en otro sentido. Su deseo de pelear con él había pasado a segundo plano, en cambio le fascinaba como la persona que era. Se reprendió varias veces por pensar en él de esa forma, tan…íntima. Se preguntaba a menudo cómo sería mantener una conversación como dos personas normales; dejando de lado su rango, su fuerza y su historia.

Una noche después de terminar todo el papeleo, salió a dar un paseo y sin darse cuenta llegó a los cuarteles del onceavo escuadrón. La nostalgia estaba presente, había vivido tantas cosas dentro de esos muros. La suave brisa agitó su cabello y se apresuró a trenzarlo en el frente como siempre. No quería recordar nada de eso por ahora.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

La voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, por el reiatsu suponía que se trataba del tercer o cuarto oficial.

-Capitana Unohana, lo siento mucho –se disculpó Ikkaku.

-No lo sientas, Ikkaku, es bueno que estés alerta –le respondió con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al aludido.

-Sí, supongo…

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Viene a ver al capitán?

Unohana palideció por la mención. No estaba lista para verlo, al menos no en ese momento en el que la habían tomado desprevenida.

-No, no, sólo estaba dando un paseo –respondió.

Ikkaku conocía muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos, de hecho una pequeña pero selecta parte de la Sociedad de Almas lo sabía también, sólo que el tema nunca era sacado a colación.

-Ikkaku, ¿has visto a Yachiru? –era Zaraki que se encaminaba hacia ellos.

El sonido de su nombre saliendo de sus labios hizo que el corazón de Unohana diera un vuelco. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían dirigido a ella por ese nombre. Claro que sabía que la aludida era la pequeña teniente del cabello rosa, pero estando ahí quiso pensar que le hablaba a ella, pese a que Zaraki ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla.

-No, capitán, ¿quiere que vaya a buscarla? Seguramente está por ahí molestando al capitán Kuchiki.

-Esa mocosa no hace sus deberes. Mi escritorio está lleno de papeles sin revisar –prosiguió Zaraki.

Ikkaku notó la expresión incómoda de la capitana y se disculpó para dejarlos solos.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso, capitán, no hay problema.

Zaraki lo miró extrañado, pues nunca se ofrecía a hacer el trabajo de oficina de la teniente, pero ya que no tenía otra opción simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó irse.

-Hasta luego, capitana –dijo Ikkaku antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Unohana trató de pensar en una excusa para irse también pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Podía simplemente seguir caminando, después de todo no le debía nada a nadie, pero hacía tanto tiempo que añoraba su compañía que se obligó a quedarse hasta que le diera a entender lo contrario. Si debían separarse, ella no iba a ser la que lo propusiera.

Kenpachi desvió la vista hacia su escuadrón.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Por un momento Unohana pensó que se refería al demonio que no se había mostrado en años, pero recordó que absolutamente nadie conocía su secreto. Seguramente hablaba del escuadrón o de su puesto. ¿Qué responder? Una parte de ella lo extrañaba pero la otra estaba feliz de haber dejado atrás todo eso de las batallas.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la unidad médica, no tengo tiempo de voltear al pasado –respondió tratando se salirse por la tangente.

-Has cambiado, Yachiru. Apenas si puedo reconocerte –Zaraki soltó una risa breve y amarga, como de reproche.

La formalidad de hablarse con respeto de capitán a capitán se había esfumado dando paso a la confianza y comodidad que Unohana creía perdida. Había pronunciado su nombre, y esta vez no estaba haciendo alusión a su teniente.

Kenpachi sugirió ir a tomar un poco de sake en su oficina y conversar un rato. Unohana no sabía si sería buena idea reabrir una vieja herida, pero no tenía motivos suficientes para negarse. _Tómalo como un reto_ , se dijo.

Se dirigieron a su cuartel en silencio y se sentaron frente a frente en el escritorio. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros, en silencio y al mismo tiempo con tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta que luchaban por salir. La cicatriz de Unohana comenzó a palpitar, haciéndole saber que estaba presente y recordaba todo.

Unohana se levantó con el vaso de sake en la mano y se paseó por la habitación. Estaba igual de austera que cuando ella la había ocupado. Si acaso había cambiado el perchero de lugar y se había deshecho de unos cuantos libros. Supuso que Zaraki no era uno de esos tipos que disfrutaban de un tranquilo rato de lectura; era más común encontrarlo en el gimnasio entrenando con sus subordinados. Zaraki se puso de pie y se quedó detrás de ella.

-¿No querías conversar de algo? –Preguntó Unohana notando su repentina cercanía.

Zaraki no respondió nada. Le quitó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa para después tomarla por los hombros y hacer que lo encarara. La diferencia de estatura era notoria, la miró hacia abajo con deseo reprimido.

-No viniste a conversar –afirmó.

Había tanto que Unohana quería decirle y preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. Su apariencia llena de cicatrices la intimidó, todas y cada una de ellas contaban historias de sus batallas, sabía que cada corte no hacía más que incrementar su fuerza y habilidad. Unohana sólo tenía una cicatriz, pero esa había bastado para sacudir su mundo. Kenpachi se había preocupado por volverse fuerte mientras ella jugaba al doctor en la cuarta división.

 _¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora?_

La forma en la que la veía lo hacía parecer más humano y sensible de lo que en realidad era. Unohana sabía que rara vez bajaba la guardia, su semblante estaba relajado y su reiatsu fluía lentamente debido al parche. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, pidiéndole una respuesta que sabía que no podía darle.

Unohana quería cerrar la distancia que los separaba, quería sentirlo contra ella. Sintió algo moviéndose en el centro de su cuerpo pero sabía que no eran mariposas ni la ansiedad del momento. El calor interno invadió su cuerpo como una enfermedad, una epidemia pudriendo todo su ser.

 _Ha vuelto_ , pensó.

 _ **Eres patética, Yachiru.**_

Su nombre sonaba tan distinto en boca de aquel ser incubado en su interior. El terror se reflejó en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Zaraki cerraba los suyos y salvaba la distancia entre sus labios. El demonio se removió inquieto como si se despertara de un largo sueño. Unohana no quería pensar, únicamente sentir y disfrutar lo que estaba sucediendo con Kenpachi. El beso era demandante y contrastaba a la perfección con la suavidad con la que la tomó por la cintura.

Aquello que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo por fin se había cumplido, pero no fue como lo esperaba, no cuando su álter ego despertaba y retomaba su labor de apoderarse de su cuerpo como tantos años atrás había hecho.

 _Eres más fuerte que esto, haz algo_ , se reprendió.

 ** _No me hagas reír, no puedes ni siquiera controlar la situación con tu amigo el grandulón. Mírate, sumisa ante un hombre-bestia que no conoce ni la mitad de todo lo que has vivido._**

 _Regresa a tu letargo y déjame lidiar con él._

 _ **Él busca pelea, quiere tu sangre.**_

 _No es verdad. Él no me haría daño._

 _ **Estamos juntos en esto, Yachiru, aunque no quieras. Creo que ya te di suficientes años para hacer lo que quisieras. Es mi turno. Cuando acabe con él volverás a tener la gloria de ser la shinigami más fuerte de todos.**_

 _No lo hagas, no quiero pelear._

 _ **Quieres sangre, eres tan violenta como él. Somos seres destructores.**_

 _Quiero estar con él._

 _ **Tú me perteneces. No dejaré que alguien más te tenga.**_

-No, basta –la voz de Unohana fue apenas un susurro contra los labios de Kenpachi.

Se separó de ella y la observó con detenimiento. Estaba sudando y jadeante, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Kenpachi estaba seguro que aquello era lo que quería, no entendía nada.

Unohana se agarró al marco de la ventana y se limpió las lágrimas antes de fulminar a Kenpachi con la mirada. Las perlas de sudor surcaban su frente con cada segundo que pasaba.

 _No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas…_

El demonio se apoderó de la voz de Unohana y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

-Es la última vez que me pones una mano encima –sentenció a fría voz.

Kenpachi la miró confundido. Alcanzó a ver un destello rojo en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera utilizando el _shunpo._

.

.

Unohana sobrevivió al demonio durante muchos años. Logró mantenerlo a raya y así las apariencias. Cuando Shunsui Kyoraku y el resto de la central 46 le pidió un último favor sabía que era inevitable que el demonio resurgiera más poderoso que nunca. Era la batalla final, la batalla por la que esperó tantos años en las sombras.

 _ **Al final ganaste, Yachiru**_ , le susurró el demonio con la misma voz viperina de la primera vez. Lo sintió extinguirse en su interior al tiempo que la sangre manaba de su cuerpo y con ella su último aliento.

Unohana se sintió libre por primera vez y sonrió al ver a Kenpachi comportándose como un niño y gritando que no muriera, que no lo abandonara en ese mundo sin sentido. Al final sí había significado algo más para él. El nombre asignado a su teniente lo confirmaba, aquella noche en la onceava división lo confirmaba, la manera en que sostenía su cuerpo moribundo lo confirmaba. Unohana pensó que el nombre de la "primera Kenpachi" no le había servido de nada cuando ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza suficiente para combatir al demonio cuando se opuso a sus principios.

Deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes aquella noche en el hospital psiquiátrico, cuando renunció a su voluntad y a sus deseos de vivir. Zaraki representaba todo aquello que Unohana jamás logró.

 _Eres el único hombre que pudo hacerme feliz…_

 **Fin**

 ***Retsu significa "violento".**

 **OMG so much feelings! Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez la idea se prestaba para un desarrollo mayor, pero no quise hacerlo de ese modo, espero que me comprendan.**

 **Nos leeremos en otros fics. Dejen su review, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
